The Dairy of a Wallflower
by luna-samma
Summary: Working with a hot shot author is not something foreign to Takahashi Misaki, but when he switches departments to help a colleague with a difficult writer; he thinks he may have bitten of more than he can chew. Doing his job and finding time for himself has become difficult. Can Misaki find his own way down the right path or will he fall for Akihiko Usami's charm?
1. Author's Notes

_dear readers._

_thank you for choosing this story to read._

_there are many stories to choose from, which are very well written, and as you have chosen to read my story i feel compelled to gratify my thanks._

_i must first tell you that there are many stories that i wish to let lose to the world, however, i do believe i have a ways too go. _

_only the best work can come from less quantifiable results._

_this piece of work though, i must say, was inspired by a something very insignificant to the whole story, and it will play just a small role, and yet i find it entreating to see how it turns out._

_i love to write, it allows me to be creative and slip into a world where there are no limits, and writing a good or half decent story will be something i wish to pursuit._

_in the mean time i have settled with developing my writing, and only the truth can come from a group of readers who like myself love to be submerged into a new world were nothing is left to the imagination, and i believe that starting with a foundation were everyone can relate couldn't be more suited. _

_i do not proclaim that for one minuet anyone should use an-others work to their fortune, that, i can only imagine as being observed, when writing a fan-fiction that is based on an-others work one should always ask; if i wrote this would i like it if someone else got the credit for its greatness?_

_NO! so i should make a point that in no way do i own Junjou romantica, as i wish i could create such a good work, or do i own any of its characters._

_i hope you enjoy reading this fic and I enjoy reading your thoughts on the story._

_yours sinserly dear readers._

_luna-samma_

_PS: i will upload ASAP, though it may not be as soon as some want, please see it as a little present for your wait; if you like it of coarse. This is my letter to you my dear readers, as there will be no foot notes on the chapters i think it spoils the story._

_XD Ren Ren out..._

_xs_


	2. Chapter 1: The Editors New Beginining

_Day 1 _

_Monday _

The office was dead, it was new years, by the time id retreated with my life intact. I'd only come here to get some piece from the writer's party. Marukawa publishing's yearly party, celebrating its past year achievements, had been in full swing when I'd left. My writers were the ones at the centre of attention, not to mention the fact of my department had its own fan club, and that meant I was too.

I'd been trying to keep a low key, however my writers were all too keen to show me off. I tried to sneak away with as much stealth as a bison, but I was collared by Aikawa from the literacy department.

She stood, waving drunkenly at me while I tried to make a run for the door. Her shoulder length brunet hair looked a little messed from the evenings blustering, her blue / gray eyes a little lost with drunkenness but she looked happy though her baby pink lips, usually covered in scarlet red paint, showed a hint of the stress she'd tried to drown with alcohol.

I hoped that my new prison brake was more successful.

I'd shut my laptop, un-caring now for the moment, shutting away the email about a writer I was suppose to be helping her with.

Aikawa-san was apparently having a dilemma with this writer, she'd said she needed someone to help encourage and edit because her stubborn writer had refused all her advice so far.

Isaka, the senior managing director, and my interviewer, had referred her to the emerald department were Takano had given the job to me. Said it would be a good experience for me to learn how they ran in that department, he'd insisted that I hand off my load to the others to allow me to concentrate; I didn't think it was necessary but Aikawa-san was all to please to have my undivided attention.

I'd known this email by heart; I'd looked at it so many times because I didn't believe Takano was doing this to me.

_To:__ \- Takahashi Misaki 3_

_Subject:__ \- Usami Akihihko :'(_

_From__ – Aikawa Eri xxx_

_December 24__th__ 2013_

_ Dear Misaki…_

_ I am so glad you are able to 'help' me with… Usami-sensei… _

_ Be at the office for __9AM__ on January__ 2__nd__ 2014__, we are going to pay him a house visit… _

_ PS; I have attached a list of his books, you should read them, you can pick them up at our department: ill make sure they are put aside for you._

_ Looking forward to working with you_

_ xxxA._

I didn't want to reply back, asking about the things she'd purposefully missed, I didn't think I wanted prior notice: because I didn't know how long I was in this for. I slumped back into the chair, it squeaked with the shift of my weight; how many people had slept in this chair? I wondered, but again I dint think I wanted to know the casualties.

I disconnected the laptop from the mains supply and stuffed it into my bag, I wouldn't be working on it at home tonight. I'd been taking it home with me every night since I started work as an editor that It'd become second nature to me; like a part of my every day work essentials. Once id shoved my arms through my coat, not bothering with the zipper, I'd added the heavy bag to my shoulder too.

I was out in the cold before anyone had notice I was gone and come searching for me, though I was sure Isaka had spotted me leave.

I headed for a cab, knowing the trains weren't running this late especially on new years day, I hopped in a cab about to tell the cabby where I was headed: when I was interrupted. Someone got into the cab, told the cabby where he wanted to go, which just so happened to be the way I was headed, turned to me apologized for his rudeness and rested 250 yen on the seat to cover his fair.

I looked at the stack of money, the notes where new and un-creased, I wanted to scrunch them up and let them flutter back onto the seat just because he had looked so smug placing the money there. I fought the impulse to screw the money up and just watched the streets pass by, it wasn't long before we'd come to his stop and I'd notice that I need to get out here too; I thanked the cabby and slipped out of the cab without taking the money or looking back at the strange cab hitchhiker, who would fit the life of the rich than the life of the milled class of his façade.

I heard the door slam and the cab drive away as I walked down the street toward my little box apartment.

"Hey!" I ignored his advances to catch my attention. "You forgot your money!"

I didn't want to deal with this strange man, but there where people beginning to stare even though the streets were practically empty.

"I don't need it." I'd said not looking over my shoulder as I walked for the safety of my apartment.

"You paid for the taxi already, you should let me pay for my half… I did cut in on your ride." I didn't want to deal with his personality right now, all I wanted was to get away from the people staring. I turned around, half expecting the man to be further away than he was now; it felt like he was invading my space. His silvery hair wisped lightly with the cold breeze, his gray eyes stared deeply into mine as he towered over me. I was suddenly grateful for the cold that had puckered a flush in my cheeks, for I now felt them blushing for this man in front of me.

He was so… gentlemanly.

"I don't need it…." I tried to make my face look serious as I stood making my point. "Now would you please leave me alone." I watched him for a few minuets, without any indication of his agreement, and walked away towered my cosy little apartment: excitedly hurrying to rest before my meeting with Aikawa tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2: Authors Are Truly Arrogant

_Day 2_

_Tuesday_

Ok, so last night, I had little sleep. Ugh! Dam that overbearing, gorgeously, tall, gentlemanly, high class man! How the hell could someone so obviously oblivious to life do this to me? I had barely slept because I was thinking about him and then I was too pissed-off with myself that I couldn't sleep at all.

I rolled over to the right side of my double bed looking at the time, not for the first time of the night, _6am_…

"I should get up!" I didn't have a hope of getting even an hour of sleep before I had too meet Aikawa. I wrenched myself from the bed, immediately felling the throb, my head bust into pulsing pain as I stood up: lack of sleep great, I thought sitting back down on the bed waiting for the pain to subdue a little so I could make some aspirin….

I dropped the table into the ice cold water and watched it fizz, the bubbles popping and slightly frothing the water promising relief for my throbbing head. The last of the tablet fizzed, I imagined, with a pop and I greedily grabbed the glass, half wanting to quench thirst and half the pulsating pain in my head, downed the cloudy liquid in one, detesting the taste immediately after.

I pored myself some fresh water and drank all that too: washing away the taste.

I lay on the couch watching the time tick by, I wasn't interested in breakfast sickened by the pain, 6:30…. 7:00…. 7:30. I pulled myself up, into a sitting position, unsure whether the pain would return. Glad for the stillness in my head I stood and headed for the bathroom, showering sleepily. The warm water felt good, relaxing as it ran down my body: and for the first time since yesterday evening I had managed to push him out of my head.

Fantastic! I thought as I realised that I know new that if I returned to bed id be out like a light.

Sighing I removed myself from the shower, dried and readied myself for work.

I grabbed a double shot espresso from the breakfast cart, before I reached Marukawa, and had drank half of it feeling a little revived. On the third floor I turned right instead of left, where I knew my desk and chair would be waiting empty, as I headed for the literacy department: how would Kisa-san cope with me gone?

As I reached the end of the hall I walked into the open office. It was much bigger than my department and thankfully there were no fluffy pink cushions or streamers, no frilly curtains and cute little stuffed toys. No this was a place of work, the office was plain but everyone had there own little quirks at their desks. I spotted Aikawa at her desk engrossed in her laptop: she was the only editor there. I was impressed that she looked so buzzing with energy, she looked so out of it last night I didn't think she would be on time today: I wondered what time she'd gotten home last night.

I walking to her desk, greeting her to get her attention. She looked up wondering who had spoken to her. She scanned my face.

"Hey… you look bad. Did you leave late last night?" She questioned and I had a feeling that she would be disappointed if I'd gotten a hang over.

"No!" I said quickly making it a scoffed statement. "I'd gone home at 11pm yesterday." I stood looking at the woman as if she had said something diabolical; and then her expression changed to surprise.

"You went home that early?" She raised her eyebrow, in surprise; I looked away a little embarrassed. "Don't like the party life I guess…" She cocked her head to the side slightly, "Or being the centre of attention I see."

I smiled, she'd obviously seen my speech yesterday when I had to announce my writers and receive the gifts from them.

"You'll have to get used to that you know…" She said returning her attention to her computer clicking a few times and then looking back at me. I must have looked a little confused because she smiled and shook her head. "Usami-sensei is a very popular author, he is often called to attend meetings and parties, he's not one for turning up himself, so I am often speaking for him… but of-course that's your job too now for as long as your helping me." She smiled and slumped back into her seat. "So you may as well get over it pretty soon coz you'll be attending one this Friday. Please, take a seat." She gestured to one of the swivel chairs at the desk behind me

I grabbed hold of the back of the seat and wheeled it so that it was facing her desk; I placed my heavy bag down on the floor next to the chair and draped my coat over the back of it.

"I assume you stayed to see Usami-sensei's speech last night?" She asked, I had, as I knew she'd be expecting me too, but I'd left shortly after not wanting to be there much longer than I needed: I nodded. "Good… and I assume you have read all the books I listed."

She was serious now.

I had and I'd nearly died doing it: again I nodded.

"Well… I'd like to ask you of your opinion, from his first works to his present and newly released ones." I was surprised, I'd never been asked to survey someone so completely before, of-corse id been asked my opinions on multiple writers during my interview and I'd even given little recommendations for each. So I sighed to relax myself and drink the rest of my espresso.

"Usami-sensei's…. works all have the same characteristic feel to them."

I was about to carry on but her smile interrupted my speech.

"I am surprised you picked up on that, I am often explaining what our sellers are feeling when they read his works." I nodded my head.

"Yes, his works are all…. Sad, and do not end in the happy ending as such; it's almost like he his missing something… an emotion he hasn't felt himself….." I scrunched my face staring off into space, remembering how I'd felt after reading usami-sensei's work's, Aikawa waited for me to continue.

"It felt like he wants' it so bad… At first, in the early stories, there is a hint of it but its still there, as a big part; however now in his new work there is no mistaking it, I feel lonely after reading it even though the main characters end up together and get their happy ending." I shook my head to shack off the strong emotions and set the empty coffee cup onto her desk. I was back on the room and again I realised the emptiness of the office.

"Where are all the other editors?" I asked, bewildered.

"O… we don't start this early, where often starting late afternoon, after all our writers' are working during the day and we don't want to disturb them."

"So why are we paying Usami-sensei a visit if he's working right now?" I asked wondering if I'd missed something so obvious.

Aikawa laughed.

"Miaski, have you never had a troublesome writer?"

Yes I had, but I'd been able to nip it in the bud before it got out of control.

"Well you'll soon understand." She laughed and went back to her computer.

We hopped on the train headed out to Usami's place, Aikawa had said it wasn't far from the office, but we were taking the line I rode to and from work and home.

Had she gotten the wrong place? I wondered as we came to the first stop. I stayed where I stood waiting for her to tell me what to do next; we couldn't be getting off here could we?

"Misaki!" I looked at her. "This is our stop." She tugged on my sleeve.

"O….K…." I said stepping off the train, as she pulled me onto the platform, in a daze.

"Misaki, what is it?" She asked a little worried, rubbing my arm as if to reassure me.

"O it's nothing serious, it's just… I live in the area." She looked at me for a moment and then she beamed.

"Brilliant!" She almost shrieked and I jumped a little. She grabbed my arms in a sturdy grasp. "Just brilliant!" She said a little quitter; I wondered what had gotten her excited, but she answered my unspoken question. "Now I'll be able to keep a sharper eye on him."

Ugh! I sighed inwardly, knowing how she would take full advantage of my close proximity to the great usami-samma.

We sat on the couch in the huge living room of the unusually big pent house. I knew this building well, my brother had wanted me to rent the apartment on the third floor, but I refused because I didn't think I would feel comfortable in the spacious apartment; and I decided to rent my little box much to my brothers disappointment. I sipped the tea I had to make because the owner of this deluxe apartment could just barley make himself coffee and I was afraid for his health.

When we knocked on the door to meet Usami-samma there was an awkward tension.

There was a long silence as we waited for Usami to answer the door.

"Hello?"

"Usami-sensei? It's Aikawa… open up." Five seconds later the door unlocked and he stepped out.

"Oh!" He looked at me and then smiled. "Returning for the money I assume?" I flushed realising that my cab-hitchhiker was none other then Usami Akihiko. I stiffened and Aikawa looked at us both in shock.

"Have you two met?" She asked me, I just looked at her unable to speak.

"Yes we rode a cab together." Just as arrogant as ever, I thought looking at him trying to worn him, but he just smiled smugly and stepped aside to let us in.

"Well then there is no need for introductions, it seams you two beat me too it yesterday." She said walking passed him into the house.

"Aikawa… any one could have beaten you too anything yesterday, you were a little drunk." He laughed and waited for me to come in; I was surprised at how they both spoke to each other like they were the oldest of friends. I stepped through the doors, slipping off my shoes and headed in the direction of Aikawa, but not before he had a chance to whisper to me. "Couldn't stay away? Well, well this should be interesting." I heard him lock the door as he followed me.

"Well that's everything?" Aikawa said as she put her cup down ending our little meeting. Even though the meeting went smoothly I felt a little uncomfortable. We sat across from usami-sensei, the other seat next to him occupied by a huge stuffed bare he'd said was Suzuki-san, and I could feel his eyes on me; I'd even caught him scanning my body so intensely and it felt like he was undressing me. His gaze fluttered my heart; I had a permanent flush in my checks the entire time.

"Oh! Before I forget, this Friday is the meeting of Mr and Ms Fujioka. I expect you to attend… this is non negotiable!" I thought it was just me and Aikawa attending the meeting this Friday. I watch Usami and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat; his gaze fell on me again.

"I'll go if Misaki-chan is going." The author said smugly smiling at me.

Ugh I hated his attitude, he is so confidant; I'd love to wipe that smug smile off his face. My back shivered when he added the 'Chan' to my name.

"Of-corse Misaki will be attending he's your second editor… for a while at least." Aikawa nudged me. Thanks, I though, I had hoped she was looking out for me; she mustn't be able to see how he looked at me, grate so I'm on my own with this.

"Yes Usami-sensei, I'll be attending the meeting." I smiled a beaming smile at him. "But I have high expectations of you." I tried to taint my voice with authority and make it show in my eyes: Fine if he was going to be smug I'll fight with fire, I thought my smile turning a little wicked.

"Of-corse, Misaki-chan, I look forward too working with you." His voice sounded all too confidant, as if he'd had the best strategy for the game he was playing.

"Well then, Ill arrange for a car to pick you two up from here at 7pm Friday, Misaki you'll be able too handle Usami-sensei right?" She smiled as she looked at me and I knew she expected me to pick him up on my own and bring him to the meeting."

"I can do that."

"Ok then Usami-sensei, I'll expect your storyboard by Wednesday, I'll see you on Friday." She stood which made use all sand she shook his hand and shoved on her coat gracefully, it fit her frame well: I followed suit and added my heave bag to my shoulder. I held my hand out for Usami to shake it, he took it squeezing a little, and loomed in so that he was able to whisper in my ear.

"You are very cute, I'd love to take you on a date, I have to pay back the money I owe you some how." I flushed did he really just say that to me? My checks flushed bright read and I had to hide my face while I pulled myself together. He stepped away from me and shook my hand. "It was nice meeting you Misaki-chan, I look foreword to working with you, please treat me nicely."

When we were outside Aikawa spoke first.

"So what do you think?" She asked, we stayed outside the building I was wondering why we'd not headed back to the office.

"What about?" I was a little confused.

"About Usami-sensei." She said as if it had been obvious.

"He's ok, a little unique." I was unsure why she was asking me this, I really didn't think it was a conversation for the street, so I began to step forward.

"You don't think he has a strange personality?" She asked. I was now confused, I'd worked with two of the most unique writers in the business I didn't think a grown man who liked to surround himself with toys would put me off.

"No… doesn't every writer have their perks, I mean they do like to submerse themselves in their characters life don't they?" Aikawa paused and then smiled wildly.

"I think you'll do just fine Misaki… why don't you head on home, I have got it from here we made a lot of head way and besides you like your about to pass out. I didn't like the idea of leaving her too all the work.

"Don't worry Misaki I'll send you some documents in an email so you can look over them. I'll see you tomorrow ok!" She hugged me. "Ok goodbye Misaki see you tomorrow." And she walked away.


End file.
